Asgardian Gods
1.image:Ingrids map of Asgard. 2.image:a person coming out of portal to Asgard. 3.image:Asgard. Ingrid Map To Asgard.png Unknown Person.png Asgard.png -Asgardian Gods are immortal beings and are very famously known through Norse culture and belife.There are four famous gods:Odin the All Father,Thor Thunder God,Loki the Trickster and Himdeall Guardian of Bifrost rainbow bridge,royalty of Asagardian Gods comes from Yimir First King and Founder of Asgard after that there was his son Bor second King and after that his grandsons Odin the All father and his brothers Vili and Vril.Odin had 2 sons with his wife Frigg: Thor,Baldar and Loki.Odin himself lead a Asgardian army with his 2 brothers againts Jotuns in Battle of Vanheim in wich Asgardians fought with Dwarfs and Elfs but in that battle he lost his 2 brothers who were killed.After three centurys later Surtur Fire demon King with his demon-troll,oger and goblin army decided to take over Scandinavia aka Midgard in that time.In that same battle Odin with his spear sliced right hand of Surtur but Fire demon in thirst for his vengance then wih his sword Twilght wounded Odins right eye but he was defeated and with help of his wife Freya and best friend Himdeall they combing tthere magic seals and holy spells imprisond Surtur in Underworld Cage and banished his remaining monster army. After hundred years latter Nikoklaus killed Odin and Frigg and proclaimd himself and his family new rulers of Asgard in wich Thor,Himdeall and Loki rebeld with there reaming loyal 200 soldier army battled Nikokalus3000 forces but they were eveantully overhelmed and defeated ,Thor used his hammer to destro most of the Nikokalus army and he did but this New King banished him with Odins Spear through a portal leading down to Scandinavia ,Loki went to Underworld To Helda aka Hela were with his Midgard serpent he hided , while 50 of Himdealls men went and escaped to Vanheim but not before Himdeall using his own Axe destroyede the portal wich lead to Midgard and with his men he holded and defend forterss of Vanheim and its villager people to this day NikoKlaus still with his army cannot takeover or counger the forterss of Himdeall beacuse its so hevealy defended.After 10 years of that event Beauchamp and Nikoklaus Civil War happend in wich Jenna Beachumap and her side lost the War and were curesd but not before escaping through portal to Midgard. _''Apreannces'': none of this 4 gods has apeard in both Tv series or in book novel but they chould apear in future if series chould be renewed for threed 3 or 4 season in wich they might apear in Flashbacks origin story. _''Former'' royal family:Odin and Freya had 2 sons Thor God of Thunder and Loki the Trickster. _''Powers'' and abilites: well thoes are unknown to us beacuse they can mostly with there spells punish or bainsh there enemys.There power comes from there Asgardian wepones. _''Asgardian'' Wepones:Odins Gunglier spear,Thors hammer Mjlonir,Staff of Loki and Axe of Himdeall some of this weapones have powers like Thors and Odins while others dont. -''Superhuman'' strenght:Asgardians have incredible superhuman sternght that makes them more resiliand and durable to both sickness and wounds. _''Living'' and Dead members:Odin and Frida dead,Thor still missing maybe frozen in ice in some ice pool or lake, Loki alive and resides with Helda in Underworld while Himdeall still alive and married to Valkyerie women and has a son Haldar.Some how Thor awoke from his deep crygenic sleep and took the name of old married couple that saved him and adopted him and thus having new name called Tory OverBrook but he still possesd some memorys of what happend to him in past in Asgard and after few years he had 2 daughters:Mardi and Molly Overbrook with mortal women Jannet Steel who passed ,he and his family now resides in New York .He still carries his famous and Legendary weapone Mjolinr and uses it only when neceasery. Category:Candidates for deletion